The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem (2015, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, script)
(after the opening logos) **PARAMOUNT PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES present **A LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS film **THE WONDER PETS: MODERN MAYHEM! *(we pan down from the sky and we see Linny talking to a hound named Amblin) *Linny: Amblin, it's another summer vacation. Today is the 10th of June. *Amblin: Oh boy! I love vacations! Where are we going, Linny? Florida? Hawaii? Oh, I hope it's California, cause I love going to Disneyland in California! *Linny: We go to different vacations. You go to Disneyland with your parents all the time. Next month, we will go there. *Amblin: Yes! I love being a hound! Hounds like me are dogs! *Linny: You are a dog too! Bye Amblin! (Music starts for Best Day Ever as she leaves to walk around town. The music arrangement for Best Day Ever is a Pitch -5 version of the musical arrangement from SpongeBob SquarePants, with a Randy Newman arrangement) *Amblin: Bye, Linny! *Linny: (singing) Mr. Sun came up and smiled at me! *Mr. Sun: Good morning, Linny! *Linny: Good morning! (singing) Said... *Mr. Sun: (singing) It's gonna be a good one! Just wait and see! *Linny: (singing) Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) I'm so busy, got nothing to do! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Linny's so busy, got nothing to do! *Linny: (singing) Spent the last two hours just tying my bow! *Men Chorus: (singing) The last two hours just tying her bow! *Linny: (singing) Every flower, every grain of sand is reaching out out to shake my hand. It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) Sometimes the little things start closing in on me. When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown. I stick my head out the window and look around. Those crowds don't scare me, they can't disguise. Its magic that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright. So the best day ever can last all night? Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now. It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: It's the best day ever! *Lady Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *Linny: (singing) It's the best day ever! *Men Chorus: (singing) Best day ever! *(music ends, and Linny sees Tuck and Ming Ming at the playground of the schoolhouse) *Linny: Hi Tuck! Hi Ming-Ming! What are you doing here? *Tuck: We are playing tag! *Linny: That sounds like fun! So, besides, (signing) Playing is better than bad things from evil persons. (speaking) And to my ways, I always do good things rather than bad things. Bad things are not good for anyone. *Ming-Ming: Anyways, would you like to play Modern Mayhem, the board game? *Linny: I've never played that game before! How do you play it? *Tuck: We take turns and one of us must win. It has places such as sewers, forests and libraries. *Linny: (singing) Good thinking! (Speaking) We must be very helpful. *Ming-Ming: Yes! Now, let's play! *Linny: (singing) Linny! *Tuck: (singing) Tuck! *Ming Ming: (singing) And Ming Ming too! *Wonder Pets: We're going to play Modern Mayhem the board game. *Linny: (speaking) By the way, I love this game so much! *(the gang begins to set up the board game) *Linny: (singing) What's gonna work? *(a horn is heard) *Wonder Pets: (singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (singing) What's gonna work? *(the horn is heard again) *Wonder Pets: Teamwork! *Linny: (speaking) I will go first. Tuck, you go second. And Ming-Ming, you go third. *Tuck and Ming-Ming: Okay! *Linny: Okay, I am going first this time! Here it goes! (rolls the dice and it has 4 spaces) I got four spaces! (moves four spaces) 1, 2, 3, 4. I landed on the quiet forest. *Tuck: Now, it is my turn now! (rolls the dice, it has 5 spaces, then he moves 5 spaces) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I landed on the library. Ming-Ming, you go next! *Ming-Ming: Okay, Tuck" (rolls the dice, it has 2 spaces, then she moves 2 spaces) 1, 2. *(Ollie appears from his bunny hole) *Ollie: Hi Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hi Ollie! We are taking turns of the Modern Mayhem board game. *Ollie: Hey, I got an idea. May I play too? *Tuck: You sure can! *Ollie: Thanks! (he rolls the dice, he has 3 spaces, then he moves 3 spaces) 1, 2, 3. I landed on the railroad yard. *Linny: Good for you! Now for my turn. (rolls the dice. She now has 6 spaces) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. I landed in a super star, which makes you go twice! (Rolls the dice and she has 3 spaces) 1, 2, 3. I landed on the steps. *Tuck: My turn now. (he rolls the dice. 2 spaces this time) 1, 2, 3. I landed on.... ... a magical whirlwind? *(the magical whirlwind comes to life and spins the Wonder Pets and Ollie around and around) *All: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Ollie: What is happening now?! *Linny: Hang on! We are coming down 3 minutes! *Tuck: I can't believe we are spinning around. *Ming Ming: It is so wierd. *Ollie: I can't believe this! *Linny: Check this out! (gets out a card) It says: Be friendly in a place where no one can go before. Special places are so fun, we can hear peaceful sounds. *Tuck: I like that card. *Ollie: Yeah. Me too. *Ming Ming: I hope we won't be sick at all. *Tuck: I agree. *Linny: Guys, we are not gonna be sick. *Ollie: Linny, I brought my carrot. *Linny: I can see that. *Ollie: (singing) May I eat it? *Tuck: Sure. *Ollie: Thanks. (takes a bite of his carrot) Mmmm! Delicious! *Linny: I will tell you the story of how a train yard is being built. Once upon a time, a railway man decided that he will make a train yard for trains to run. So he got some tools. He built the tracks for the yard. After that, trains work hard in this yard. And they lived happily ever after. The end. *Ollie: (singing) That's a great story, pig. *Linny: Guniea pig, Ollie. *Ollie: Oops, sorry. *Tuck: Whatever happens, is the board game will be something any minute. *Linny: Tuck, we will be coming down soon. *Tuck: Oh. *Ming Ming: Why are we going through the air for 3 minutes, *Linny: Because of the whirlwind, we will be fine. *Ollie: Check out my new iPod Nano! It is fully charged right now. It has apps. I can download them, take pictures, record videos and play videos just like one. *Tuck: I've never had one like this before. *Ming-Ming: Me neither. *Ollie: Guniea pig, do you have an PlayStation at home? *Linny: Yes, Ollie, and I like playing games on there and watching videos in there too. *Ollie: Mine is coming as a package 4 days later. *Tuck: (singing) PlayStations are cool. (speaking) Especially they are playable. *Ming-Ming: I has one. *Linny: I believe so. We are coming for a landing! *All: (they lower down 3-foot from the sky to the ground) WHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *(they land on the ground) *Linny: Is everyone okay? *Ming-Ming: Yep. (notices that Modern Mayhem is real) Modern Mayhem is now a real place! *Linny: (music starts for The Modern Mayhem Song) I can see that. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *Linny: (singing) We can see....locations! *Tuck: (singing) We can see.....other animals. *Ollie: (singing) Hanging around with each other. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *Linny: (singing) We can drive...vehicles! *Tuck: (singing) We can play...things in there. *Ollie: (singing) Looking out for anything. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *Linny: (singing) We can feel anything! *Tuck: (singing) We can go on stages. *Ollie: (singing) And we can have parties. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *Linny: (singing) This place is always peaceful! *Tuck: (singing) And it's got nice things. *Ollie: (singing) And some of dangerous things. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *Linny: (singing) This place can be filled.... *Tuck: (singing) ....with creatures and other things. *Ollie: (singing) And even toys to play. *All: (singing) Here it is! *Linny: (singing) Modern Mayhem! It is now real! We can see lots of things! *Tuck: (singing) This is the most board game world we have to go! *Ollie: (singing) And it is perfect for a bunny like me! *Ming Ming: (singing) And a duckling like me! *All: (singing) And a duckling like meeeee! And a duckling like meeeeeeeee!!!!!! *(musi ends) *Linny: Modern Mayhem is the most place we ever like to go. *Ollie: You got it, pig. *Linny: Guniea pig! *Ollie: Sorry. *Linny: Wonder Pets, look! It's the opera place. *(the Wonder Pets go in the opera place and see that things are broken on the floor) *Linny: It seems that is invaded by a monster! *Mr. Mouse: Wonder Pets, it was awful! A ogre is ruining the production and people have runned out already! *Ollie: (screaming in a dramatic way) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Linny: Don't freak out, Ollie! *Mr. Mouse: Yu gotta solve the mystery! *Linny: Okay, Wonder Pets. You know the drill! Let's split up and get to the bottom of this mystery, Ollie, you and Ming-Ming go check out the basement. *Ming-Ming: The basement?! No! *Ollie: No way! There are scary basements in there. *Ming-Ming: Yeah. *(a raccoon named Peabody shows up) *Peabody: I am so sorry but we've lost the key to the basement. *Ollie: See? You can't go! There's no key! *Mr. Mouse: Allow me to introduce Peabody, my assistant. He's in charge of all plays. *Linny: Nice to meet you Peabody! *Peabody: In this place here is all mine. *Tuck: A missing key? *Linny: Yeah, let's look for it Tuck! C'mon! *(the four split up and look for everywhere. We see Ollie and Ming Ming in the second room) *Ollie: (singing) We are going on a orge hunt! *Ming Ming: (singing) We are going on a orge hunt. (speaking) What ever next. *Ollie: Maybe we can go downstairs. (they hop to the opera maker. The screen zooms from the room, taking Ollie and Ming Ming down all the way to the basement. They scream as this is going on. This stops as they are in the basement. *Ming-Ming: Where are we?! *Ollie: The basement! *Ming Ming: I see lots of props. *Ollie: I see lots of pictures! *Ming-Ming: Check out this sponge costume! *Ollie: (singing) And this cowboy costume! *Ming-Ming: The basement! *Ollie: The basement! *Ming-Ming and Ollie: (singing) Lots of stuff down the basement! *(a sound of a orge is heard) *Ming-Ming: What is that?! *Ollie: (nervously) Hello? Anyone there? *(a orge costume guy appears and the two scream) *Ming-Ming: It's the ogre monster! *Ollie: Let's run for our lives! *(Ming-Ming and Ollie begin to run from the orge. They run past the vending machine, the second basement, and of course the costume room. Soon, the orge falls from the window) *Ollie: Lools like we are away from that creature. *(cut to Linny and a Tuck tracking down the orge monster) *Linny: We must solve this mystery to find out who is the monster. * * * * Trivia *in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", When Mr. Tenagain has to catch the number ten city bus, the man is wearing a for driving the number ten city bus. Category:Wonder Pets Scripts Category:Custom Scripts